The Shadows of Night
by fullmetalshadowwolf
Summary: A thrilling tale set with the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. A mysterious girl arrives on the scene that has many secerts. Not knowing her past she sets out for help, not knowing her destiny...
1. Prolouge

SHADOWS OF NIGHT:

A FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FANFICTION

(Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist)

* * *

Prologue:

Edward and Alphonse walked down the street of Central City that night. There was a light breeze that ruffled Ed's cloak and stirred up the leaves.

Edward sighed and ran his fingers wearily through his blond hair. Al looked over. "What's wrong brother?"

"It seems that whenever he gets a chance, that bastard Mustang always gives us some crappy mission, as payback for all the 'trouble' we cause him."

"I know brother, but there is a Chimera on the loose round central, and…"

"And as usual the Alchemists have to air out the State's dirty laundry."

Al gave his brother a questioning look and Ed shrugged, smiling.

"Then again it gives us a chance to relax, and not have to listen to some higher up sniping about our personal safety, and sending some hopeless military wannabes to 'watch' us.

Al sighed. Sometimes, well most times, Edward's temper would get the better of him.

A sudden thought made him pause, "Hey brother."

"Mmmm?" Ed looked up.

"I just remembered something. The state alchemy exam is being held again in three months time. Brings back memories, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe that it was more than a three years ago that we both took the exam."

Ed chuckled, but broke off partway, staring at something straight ahead. Al also turned to look.

A large transmutation had suddenly appeared in the middle of the street in front of them. It activated and began glowing bright blue, making a high pitched whistling sound.

Ed frowned and stepped forward a pace, staring at the complicated array.

"What the hell?"

The humming suddenly intensified, and there was a massive explosion that sent stones and chunks of the street hurtling towards them.

Edward clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground, causing a huge pillar of stone to rise up in front of them, and for the rocks to shatter harmlessly against it.

Ed cursed angrily as the dust cleared and coughed loudly, squinting through the haze, only to see a figure standing, where, only seconds before a transmutation circle had been.

Envy, standing on the roof nearest to the Elrics, smiled as he watched the drama unfold. "To think I was coming here to kill that Fullmetal pipsqueak, and instead I stumble upon this interesting…" he paused, "find…"

And hidden in the shadow of the moon, he chuckled quietly to himself.

* * *

And so our tale begins…

Fullmetalshadowwolf: Please rate and comment. But please don't flame me, uh, yet, it's my first fan fiction. (.)

Envy: As if anyone would read this crap…

Edward: …

Al: See you next time!

Random stranger: (0.o)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Fullmetalshadowwolf: Sorry for the late update. I wrote this ages ago, but it needed some editing done.

Envy: That or you were too lazy to type it up…

Fullmetalshadowwolf: …maybe

Alice: A big thank you for **Annoyed by you** and **Nariko Relic **for being the first to comment. Yay!

Edward: And thanks for sticking around.

Fullmetalshadowwolf: Now here's the first chapter. Over and out!

* * *

Chapter 1: The arrival

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Envy spun around to glare at the newcomer, and then relaxed. "It's only you Lust; then again, why are you here?"

Lust peered over the edge of the building at the Elrics, "What's this about?"

Envy shrugged nonchalantly, "No idea, but it seems to have gotten the pipsqueak stirred up." He grinned, "Personally, I think that makes it more fun. I want to see the look on his face when I kill him."

"You know you can't kill him. We have orders Envy, and don't you forget it."

The smirk vanished from his face instantly, only to be replaced by a sneer. "Fine; then his bastard father comes first."

"Do whatever you want; the master has no plans for Hohenheim at the present. He outlived his usefulness quite awhile ago…" Lust peered at them again, "I'll leave it to you to find out what's going on."  
Envy balled his hands into fists, and with a look of pure hatred jumped off the roof into the street below.

Lust watched impassively from above as the newcomer began to converse with the Elrics. She sighed and turned away. Envy would sort them out; she wanted no part in it.

It was then that the fighting started.

* * *

Dust cleared from the site of the explosion. Edward shielded his eyes and swore explosively. "What the hell-"

It was then that he saw a figure standing ahead of him.

He immediately tensed and clapped his hands together, transmuting his automail arm into a blade and stepping forward a pace. Al copied his movement.

The two alchemists prepared themselves as the stranger moved towards them.

* * *

The whole world was plunged into darkness, as if there was a perpetual blackness. The feeling of floating on nothing aroused me from me dormancy. All there was was… nothing. A wave of despair engulfed me and threatened to drag me down. I flailed inn the nothingness as my shoulder burned like fire. My mind faltered and my conscious slipped as I was slowly covered in shadow…

…

…

I frowned. I was lying down on what felt like stones. I placed a hand on the ground and rose unsteadily to my feet. Tiny voices, the remnants of the shadows, buzzed in my head and caused the world to tilt sickeningly. I drew in a deep breath, the dust floating around me drawn into my lungs. Again frowning, I looked around perplexed.

There was a lot of rubble and dust around, and strangely enough, when I looked down I saw a strange blue circle with symbols in it, fade into oblivion as I stared.

My eyes adjusted and I realized I could see stars above me, and buildings to the side. I looked ahead and realized that there were two figures standing quite far away. How far, I couldn't tell. Immediately I tensed, some part of my body reacting on its own.

I stared at the shadow ahead of me and tried to disconcert who they were. One was rather large, while the other was rather small…ish compared to the latter.

I flinched as pain spasmed through my body causing me to falter in the steps I hadn't realized I was taking towards the two figures. Another bout of shaking gripped me and I fell to one knee. The world tilted once more, and I was struck by another wave of pain and began coughing. Dark spots of blood dotted the ground in front of me, as I struggled to remain upright. I stared in horror at my blood on the stones below me; this wasn't normal.

My eyebrows knitted together. Then again… what was normal? I combed my mind for answers. But… where my memories should have been there was…. Nothing?

I clenched my hand. Wait… something swam into my mind suddenly, and filled my head with its images. I blinked and frowned a flash of the past illuminated a name that immediately clicked into place in my head. The image receded and left me with a feeling of desolation.

Who was I…before? I didn't know anything about myself… besides… my name? What was it? Angrily I strained to remember, when suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?"

The voice sounded rather confused and a little bit shy. I automatically tensed again as I realized the dust had fully cleared, and that I could see whoever had spoken.

One of them was wearing some sort of armor, while the other, who I could guess was the one who had spoken, was relatively short, although I could only guess that I was a few inches taller. The short one had blonde hair, which was drawn back into a loose braid and was wearing a red cloak. He also happened to be the one who had a sharp, pointy, blade thingy attached to his arm. And that sharp, pointy, blade thingy just happened to be pointed at me. To make things worse, they were both standing there and staring directly at me. I may swell just have grown wings, horns and a tail from the way they were gawking.

The one in the armor, moved forward a pace and spoke. I was very surprised to hear the voice from before, come out of the armor. I would have expected it to be the Shorty.

"Who are you?"

My previous demeanor vanished. That one memory I was able to retrieve had left me with a pounding skull. So instead of lying, I just answered truthfully.

"I don't know…"

* * *

Edward stared.

For once in his short (heheh… short) existence in this world, he had no idea what was going on. Here this girl was, having appeared out of nowhere, was telling them that she had no idea who she was?

He looked at her properly. She was seemingly ordinary, with long brown hair and bright amber eyes, similar to his own. Her skin wasn't pale, but she wasn't brown either.  
She was dressed oddly, wearing nothing, but a black shirt with long sleeves and dark blue pants. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Edward cleared his throat and continued, realizing he'd gawking for much longer then he thought.

"So, um, do you have a name?"

"My name?" she frowned, obviously annoyed for some reason, "My name is…" she pondered again and hesitated, "My name is Alice."

Ed nodded, "okay, now can you-"

Another voice drifted from behind where Alice was standing.

"So… Alice is it? Pleased to meet you. You may not know me yet, but I'm sure you will soon. I would like you to come with me and… meet someone who would be very interested in how you came to be here. And hello to you too Fullmetal Midget, It's been what? A week since lab five? Much too long. By the way, Alice, you may call me Envy."

Envy appeared out of the shadows without making so much as a sound, and began walking towards her.

"Envy, you bastard! What the hell are you doing? Stay away from her!"

Envy grinned, "Such hurtful words, pipsqueak, since we haven't seen each other in _so _long." Envy paused with his hands on his hips, and looked Edward up and down, "although, I thought you would have grown taller."

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLHECANONLYBESEENWITHAMAGNIFYINGGLASSHUH?!"

"Brother!"

"You're the same as always pipsqueak. Short, Stupid and a pain in the ass."

"That's the last straw Envy! You're going down!"

Edward clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground, causing blocks of stone to erupt out of the ground straight towards Envy.

The homunculus laughed and leapt into the air landing directly behind Alice, who yelped in shock and stared at Envy, her gaze flitting between the homunculus and the transmutation that Edward had just performed, incredulous.

Edward cursed angrily at his folly and sprinted towards them shouting a warning to her, as Alphonse followed close behind.

Envy regarded Alice coolly and smiled, in what was probably meant to look friendly, but only succeeded in looking like a shark, eyeing off its next meal.

"No, Alice, don't trust him!"

Several different emotions flitted across her features as she watched Ed and Al struggle to bypass the large stone slabs.

Envy frowned, "Now, don't get any ideas. Are you coming or not?" He grabbed onto her arm and suddenly, the mark of the Auora Borus on his leg, burned as if it were on fire, and he stumbled back cursing.

Alice's eyes went from Edward, only to settle back on Envy. Her eyes hardened.

"No."

She clapped her hands together and stepping forward slammed them into Envy's chest. His howl of pain was abruptly cut off as he exploded. Blood spurted in all directions and the stone slabs of Edward's previous transmutation shattered with the force of the blast.

Alice threw herself down on the floor as an attempt to dodge the flying rubble, unfortunately getting hammered by a few of the smaller pieces. How had she been able to do that?

That was the last thing she remembered before a large chuck on debris struck her in the back on the head, and she lost consciousness…

* * *

Fullmetalshadowwolf: Kya. It's finally done. After over 3 hours of typing, my fingers are sore.

Alice: (still unconscious)

Al: By the way, this story is set after the events of lab 5.

Edward: So if you haven't watched the series, I suggest you do.

Fullmetalshadowwolf: And stay tuned, ill try and get the next chapter done.

Envy: reads card And please rate and comment… what the hell is this?

Envy-Haters: (cheer) Exploding Palm Tree!

Cast: (Awkward silence)

Mustang: I'm in the next chapter, finally.

Fullmetalshadowwolf: Hey, I'm doing the best I can.

Mustang: If I had it my way, I would be in _every_ chapter.

Hughes: I'm in the next chapter too! Hey, anyone wanna see a picture on my daughter she's sooooo cute! (holds out photo)

Cast: (Sweatdrop)

Edward: What was that about me being _short_ before... (glare)

Fullmetalshadowwolf: (backs away) Anyway, Cya next time!


End file.
